


除夕

by bailichen800



Series: alldl无脑虐文爽文 [1]
Category: DL - Fandom
Genre: DL, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 不重要的后记：无意之间在B站考古大发现伦伦的一部电视剧，片名叫《燃情大地》，里面伦伦演的马除夕，初登场无忧无虑阳光纯良的良家少年人设……爱了爱了。不过，比起黑化，我还是更倾向于坚守的剧本，希望小除夕始终是善良的小除夕，不是后来那个各种惨又各种坏的高桥少佐……虽然后者人物立意更加深刻真实更有意义，但我还是喜欢那朵纯洁小白花（狡猾笑）。至于最后除夕精神失常然后孤独的郁郁而终，没有HE圆回去一个happy ending，我认为生活本来就有很多不完美，令我们无能为力的地方，这也是符合除夕所在的时代背景的，毕竟原作里，被迫黑化的除夕也只是可悲的牺牲品。结尾是化用的鲁迅的《祝福》（百分之八十都是抄的作业，实在模仿改编不出大师这样经典的文笔，干脆照搬还顺眼些）开头很大一段是插叙，讲的除夕在青楼自杀之后叙述前因后果，后面就是除夕没死成之后的时间顺序发展剧情。果然写作要一气呵成，睡了一觉起来看，我艹，昨天晚上我瞎JB写了啥玩意……
Series: alldl无脑虐文爽文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113923





	除夕

“小除夕，吃饭了！”青楼的小二迈着大步推门进来，见床铺上有人躺着，便放下碗筷饭食，伸手去撩帐幔：

“喂！除夕，吃饭了！”

床榻上的少年背对他一动不动地侧躺着，纤长的羽睫都不曾颤动一下，对小二的喊声毫无反应。

小二以为这孩子又在闹倔脾气，今儿老鸨难得地提前发了月钱，他难得的心情好，看这些房里的倌人也是难得的顺眼，更难得颇有耐心跟不听话的磨叽，想起老鸨吩咐他要管看着这屋的人，于是伸手推搡了榻上的人两下，语气中带了几分调侃：“除夕，小少爷，吃饭了！”

被唤作除夕的少年仍是闭目静静地睡着，对小二难得的满腔热情置若罔闻。

小二就是再有耐心，这么一来二去地也给磨烦了，居然叫他热脸贴了冷屁股！不就是个卖肉的婊子，也敢踩到他头上了！小二火冒三丈，抽出腰间的鞭子就往床上抡去，跳脚骂道：

“死蹄子！还以为自己真还是个少爷呢？！再不起来，信不信你大爷抽死你！”

小二正在气头上，这一鞭力道极重，沉睡的少年被这抽的身子一歪，却还是没有反应。

“操他大爷的，你聋了吗！”小二骂骂咧咧地上前，伸手粗鲁地扳过榻上人的肩膀，正要赏几个耳光，不料摸了一手湿滑冷凉，小二当时就给吓了一跳，口里骂了一句，抽手一看，顿时吓得面无人色——五个指头都是红艳艳的沾满了血！

少年双目紧阖，本就清瘦的小脸惨白惨白的，床榻上原本被遮挡住的地方赫然可见鲜红刺目的一块，血色花海的中心，被利器割破的手腕已然结了黑痂，细看还有缕缕血丝自深可见骨的割口中淌出。

小二吓得三魂七魄去了一半，一蹦三尺高，冲到门外失声大喊——

“来人啊！不得了了！死人了！——”

“除夕——除夕——”

小除夕做了一个梦，在梦里，娘亲慈祥地看着他笑，伸出双臂向他敞开怀抱。

他抹着眼泪跌跌撞撞地奔过去，梦里的一切都是亮堂堂、暖融融的，他想起娘亲冬天煮的饺子，烧开的水咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡，热气升腾起来，烘得整个屋都是暖的。他和二哥就守在灶炉边上，一面看着饺子，一面等着大哥回来。天气很冷，二人手都冻红了，便轮流把手凑近那灶火跟前去烤，暖黄的灯光悄然摇曳，时间仿佛都在无边的静谧中停止了脚步，生活平静，岁月静好。

饺子煮熟滚开来的时候，大哥也该进门了。大哥最疼他这个最小的弟弟，每次出门都惦记着给他带个新鲜玩意，他欢呼雀跃接过，摆弄地不亦乐乎，大哥就会抚着他的脊背，欣慰地说除夕又长高了，都是漂亮小伙子了，怕不是以后家里门槛都要被说亲的媒人踏破喽！他被大哥揶揄得不好意思，低头红着脸进屋摆碗筷去了。

本来的生活是如此的平淡而美好，可自从那个自称是他亲生父亲的男人高桥南出现之后，一切都改变了。

除夕那时才知道，马家最受宠爱的自己原来只是娘亲王兰英捡来的养子，他不知所措地望着行屈膝之礼感谢娘亲的陌生的父亲和两个同样神色严肃的哥哥，第一次感觉自己离家人的距离是如此遥远。曾经的家不是他的家，现在的家也不是他的家，他感到自己是如此的渺小无助，没有亲人，脆弱得如同一朵浮萍，无依无靠，不知在何处扎根。

高桥南是个军阀头目，对待失而复得的独子除夕极为严苛，一心希望将除夕培养成他的接班人。可是本性纯良自幼儒善的除夕根本不能接受父亲的做法，在他眼里，这位陌生的父亲性情暴戾，冷血而残忍，宽敞的宅子空旷又压抑，不适应的除夕常常蜷在冰冷的被窝里哭泣，宽敞而豪华的大床空荡荡的，他无比怀念之前那个拥挤而温馨的小院子，希望这只是一场荒诞的误会，自己能回到娘亲和哥哥们的身边，还是马家最受宠最宝贝的小儿子。

除夕的不成器终是激怒了望子成龙的高桥南，他本对除夕寄予厚望，以为能将儿子教导得如他一般刚强坚韧、铁血无情，但当他看见被逼得泪流满面浑身哆嗦，缩在墙角抽泣也不愿意拿起利刀斩杀一只白兔的除夕时，恨铁不成钢的高桥南被彻底激怒了。

愤怒到极点的高桥南想了个残酷到极点的办法，将除夕和一条三天不曾进食的狼狗关在一起，希望能借斩杀狼狗来磨练出除夕杀戮的本能和狼性，可是结果又一次令他彻底失望，纯善软弱的除夕被狼狗咬成了重伤，若不是手下看不过去及时拦住了狼狗，只怕除夕就要被当场活活咬死。

更糟的是，给他检查的大夫发现，除夕身上似乎长了个肿瘤，虽然一时半会不致命，但不排除会发展成恶性的可能，必须尽快手术切除。

除夕躺在床上挂着吊瓶，身上被撕咬的伤口和手术的刀口一齐疼得厉害，他想起和蔼善良的娘亲和哥哥们，难过得直掉眼泪，心想哪怕是肿瘤恶化，死在娘亲怀里，在家中的小床上静静离开人世也好。

高桥南自手术之后再也没来看过他。

也许父亲是对自己彻底失望了，除夕躺在病床上黯淡地想。空荡荡的卧室冷得彻骨，他再一次感到无边的孤独和绝望，他开始憎恨自己，为什么这样不成器，还要投生到父亲地下；他只想一辈子都住在那个温暖的小院里，跟娘亲和哥哥们相依为命……

卧床的一段时日后，紧闭的房门开了，除夕小心翼翼地抬起头，等来的不是慈祥的娘亲与和气的哥哥们，而是几个不怀好意面色狡猾的女仆。

女仆们嚣张地宣示着，看着除夕生的嫩还颇有几分姿色，反正高桥南也不喜这儿子，早晚也是个弃子的命，不如姐妹几个先爽一把，再把这小子做掉，血赚不亏！

说干就干，当即就有色胆包天的女仆宽衣解带，浑身是伤的除夕抵抗不过，紧紧攥住蔽体的被单，流泪哀求女仆们放过他。可是孱弱的他在这些色中饿鬼面前再多的反抗都是徒劳，这些女仆平日里收入微薄，很久不曾近过男色，有这等貌美少年在前哪肯放过？她们担心除夕叫喊引来麻烦，便用布条塞了他的嘴，捉住少年纤细素白的腕子按在床上，在除夕惊惶微弱的呜咽中轮番玷辱他，争先恐后地掰开少年修长白皙的双腿，挺进未被造访过的嫩穴中一尝滋味。除夕可怜而徒劳地挣扎着，无用的反抗便是遭到更加粗暴的对待，他眉心都紧蹙成了结，只能吃痛地咬住塞口的布条无助地落泪。伤口渗出的血连同初夜的处子血一齐染红了床单。

女仆们识了少年身体滋味，开荤上了瘾，便隔三差五地三三两两潜进屋里来奸淫除夕。除夕屈辱地默默忍受着女仆们在他身上施暴，已经被攥得皱的不成样子的枕巾泪痕未干又添新的。

女仆们玩够了除夕，便商量着想办法偷偷把他卖到别处去，还能小赚一笔喝茶下酒的银子。除夕再次可怜地哀求女仆们，希望她们能送自己回到原来的家，却被一块湿布捂住口鼻，除夕来不及挣扎，只听见一句“送你去个好地方”，便失去了知觉。

除夕醒来已是在个陌生的地方，只见一个穿金戴银的富态夫人身边站着几个五大三粗面相凶恶的打手站在跟前。除夕被吓得不轻，哆嗦着往后退，这才发现自己手脚被缚，用一截粗绳拴在床上，再看房里陈设和来人打扮，除夕这才明白，自己是被女仆们卖到勾栏了！

“饿了吧？”老鸨笑吟吟的，让手下端来一碗热气腾腾的牛肉面送到除夕眼前，“吃点东西？”

“我不吃！”除夕一挣，撞翻了那碗面，碗碟发出一声激越的噼啪声，砸在地上摔了个粉碎，“送我回家！我要回我娘那！”

“哟？小蹄子脾气还挺横。”打扮得阔气富态的老鸨面不改色，走来抚上除夕白嫩的脸颊，直夸这是个好货色，只是身子不是整的完璧有些可惜，说罢又伸手往除夕的衣襟里探，一边揩油一边啧啧地赞叹真是个细皮嫩肉的美人胚子。除夕被她摸得难堪，屈辱的泪水在眼里直打转，终是在老鸨伸手去捏他胸乳时隐忍不住，发狠地在那双咸猪手上狠咬了一口。老鸨痛得杀猪似的直嚎，忙不迭地甩脱，一旁的保镖大步流星上来，拎小鸡似的把单薄的除夕提溜起来。

“我要回家！”除夕哭着扭动想要挣扎。

老鸨掏出丝帕，满腔怒火地擦了擦手上淌血的咬痕，下巴一抬，保镖走上前来，啪啪甩了除夕几个耳光，直打得少年雪肤红肿，嘴角淌血。

老鸨耀武扬威地走上前来，钢针似的食指掐住除夕的下巴恶狠狠地咒骂：“凡是到了老娘这的，不管你之前是什么高岭之花还是贞烈公子，进了这个门，都得给老娘接客！就算是死，也只能死在老娘这！”

“我不接客！我不接客！娘！大哥！二哥！救命啊！”除夕声嘶力竭地哭喊着，奋力想要从保镖的禁锢中挣脱。

“我看你是敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”老鸨沉下脸来，看了一眼擒着除夕的两个保镖：“喏，交给你们了，给这不识相的小荡货好好开开苞！”

两个保镖会意默契点头，其中一个掏出一块丝帕狠狠地捂上除夕的脸颊，另一个锢住除夕挣扎的动作，不出一会，除夕便失了力气，瘫软在两个保镖怀里；迷药的程度控制得刚刚好，既要除夕浑身无力反抗不得，又不至于失去意识昏迷过去。

老鸨心满意足地关上房门，听着身后床榻激烈摇晃的嘎吱声和少年微弱的哭声，嘴角勾起一抹贪婪的笑意。瞧着这次来了个好货色，调教调教没准能是个头牌的料子呢！

除夕蜷缩在凌乱的床榻上，苍白的小脸上满是泪痕。他想扯过什么遮住自己伤痕累累的身子，哪怕是一件半件被撕碎的衣衫也好。可是他双手被缚，被保镖们曼丽拉开的双腿已然麻木，眼下稍微一动身子，浑身的伤便是钻心的疼，就连遮蔽身体这样最基本的愿望都成了奢求，更不要说被粗暴对待，还在淌精流血的下身。

他这时感到更加心灰意冷，已经不奢求能回到从前温暖的家，只要能离开这个鬼地方，哪怕让他在高桥南那栋阴冷的鬼屋里住一辈子他都愿意！

到了用餐的时间，来了几个小二架起除夕，掐着他的脖颈给他硬灌下些饭食，给他稍洗了洗一片狼藉的下身，收拾干净床榻，还没擦净腿间的水珠，老鸨已然引了客人上门：“这位奶奶，您可瞧好了，新到的货色，性子可烈了……”

那客人一脸色相，打量着不着寸缕一脸窘迫的除夕，当即就被男孩曼妙的身体曲线激得支了个帐篷，贪婪得如同一只久未沾荤腥的饿兽，口水直流，两眼放光，脱了外衣就扑上来：“好啊，老娘我啊，就喜欢玩烈的！”

“不要！不要！放开我！啊——”除夕被女人压在身下，瘦小的身子在客人肥壮的身躯对比之下显得弱小而无助。

除夕最终是被逼着接了客，因为哭喊的声音吵到了其他客人，老鸨将他扒光了吊在刑房里狠抽了一顿，以后接客都提前拿布条塞了他的嘴。

老鸨似是有意要报复除夕的贞烈，变着法强迫他接客，少时一天五六个，多则一天十几个，都是形容猥琐、举止粗暴、取向变态的客人，几场翻云覆雨下来，除夕瘦弱的身体上尽是伤痕。

除夕也不是没有想过逃跑，可这是出了名最阴私最黑心的窑子，女仆们当初卖他就是不希望他逃出去，将他卖到这处看管极严的娼窑。除夕鼓起勇气跑了一次就被抓住，一顿痛打几乎将他的腿打折，自此以后便被老鸨拿婴儿手臂粗的镣铐锁了足腕，另一端铐在床柱上。

除夕不堪凌辱，想到了以自杀的方式从痛苦中解脱，利器划向手腕的那一刻，他纠结挣扎了很久，对痛苦和鲜血的恐惧牵制了他的决心，明知是迅速而短暂的结束，却无论如何下不了手。

除夕想起娘说过，人在离开人世之间会飞快地回溯一生的情景，过了鬼门关，望乡台上还能再望今生一眼。想着很快就能与哥哥们和娘亲重逢，除夕下了毕生的决心，咬着牙一狠心，因无数次失败的试探而伤痕累累的手腕上终是落下一道血痕。

鲜红的血流自伤口中洄洄淌出，灼热而刺目。除夕这才后知后觉地感到害怕，他想起那条饿了三天的狼狗和满身是血的自己，疼痛的伤口涌出刺目的血腥令他心惊胆战，一想到自己要在这样肮脏污秽的地方一个人静悄悄孤独的死去，都不知有没有亲人来为自己收尸，除夕心里又是一阵辛酸。自己的生命终于要结束，自己不幸而短暂的一生即将得到解脱，除夕默默躺下，用被子裹住蜷缩的自己，想象自己还是在那个无忧无虑的小院里，跟哥哥们挤在一张炕上过夜，大哥和二哥怕他半夜滚下去，都让他睡在中间，一左一右保护着他………

“喂！醒醒！”

为什么……到了阴间还是这么冷？为什么……大哥二哥和娘亲没有出现……？除夕发着抖，把自己蜷得更小了些。

“下贱胚子！装什么死！”

被一股力量粗暴地拽起，还未被坠落的恐惧吞没，意识瞬间又被磕在冰冷地砖上的剧痛侵蚀。

除夕睁开双眼，一眼望见叉腰昂首的老鸨站在身前，还未反应过来，又是被人猛然拎起，噼里啪啦的耳光扇得他眼冒金星，有新鲜的液体自口鼻淌出，带着腥味，却同他的体温一样是冰冷的。

“死贱人！以为跟着一哭二闹三上吊老娘就会放了你么？居然还敢割腕子！”老鸨怒火中烧，掐着除夕的脖子左右开弓：”也不看看自己住的谁的屋、吃的谁家米！这么一剌剌没了，老娘得倒赔多少银子进去！给老娘狠狠地打！”

除夕蜷在冷硬的地板上，被包扎好的手腕还在渗血，几个保镖对着他一顿拳打脚踢，他只能无助地护住头脸，从喉间发出些不成调的微弱抽泣，彻骨的寒冷包围了他，他只觉得好累，好冷，坚硬的地砖是冷的，保镖们的拳脚是冷的，他的身体是冷的，他的鲜血也是冷的，他的心更是冷的。

除夕没有死成，只要还有一口气，在老鸨眼里那就是能接客的。除夕手腕上的伤还没结痂，转眼就领着新客人进了门——“这位奶奶，我这就属这小蹄子最烈，瞧他那腕子，逼急了耍脾气自己割的，惹得院里好一阵闹腾！保证合您口味，您哪，尽管慢慢玩！”

除夕被绑缚成双腿大开的姿势，双手捆在身后，口中塞着布条，挣扎着努力抬起头，怯怯地望着眼前满脸横肉笑得一脸猥琐的来客。

“小娼货，性子烈是吧，好啊～”客人掏出一根二指粗细的皮鞭，戏谑地拍了拍除夕白嫩的脸颊。

除夕细看那鞭身上布满了小刺，都被血染成了暗红色，惊恐的呜呜直叫，又挣不开绳索，吓得直掉眼泪。

“小美人，乖乖的，让姐姐好好调教调教你吧～～”说是半老徐娘都算夸赞的老色婆油腻地扑上去，在快够当她孙辈的除夕身上演绎了一树梨花压海棠。

经历了这一遭，老鸨把除夕严加看管起来，除了接客，就连如厕和沐浴也让人寸步不离地监视，不给除夕一丝半点的独处机会。

除夕求生不能求死不得，叫天天不应叫地地不灵，客接得多了，渐渐也就麻木了。

回家早已是无边的奢望，偶尔回想起儿时小院里飘出的饭香和哥哥们的笑脸，除夕还是会忍不住落泪。

接完末位客人的早晨，除夕披件单衣坐在床边，小二和年纪较小的清倌人按例进来为他擦洗和上药、梳妆更衣准备第二日的生意。小清倌不过五六岁，脚上也锁着链子，跪在除夕脚边洗了帕子，替除夕一点点擦腿上干涸的精斑。还是学艺的年纪，小清倌一样遭受了不少虐打，露出的肌肤上也是一道一道的伤痕，看着浑身是伤的除夕就像看着今后的自己一般，给除夕擦拭的小手都在颤抖。

除夕心下一疼，伸手摸了摸小清倌柔软的发顶，不知是谁家这么作孽，把这样小的孩子卖进这里，心中想着，轻轻拭去小清倌眼角的泪珠。

小清倌扔下帕子，抱住除夕的手臂轻轻抽泣起来，一旁给除夕上药的小二见了便骂：“偷什么懒！学着点！以后接了客有的你受的！”

小清倌打了个哆嗦，抹了把泪，赶紧又捡起盆中的帕子小心洗了，小心翼翼给除夕继续擦。

可怜的孩子。除夕心中一涩，想到自己不知远在何处的娘亲哥哥，也不禁眼眶酸热。

有一天，一伙持枪拿刀的人冲进了这座娼窑，老鸨卷了金银细软，在几个保镖的掩护下试图仓皇逃走，不出一会便被逮回来，跪在地上连连磕头。l

除夕依旧被链子拴在房里，见几个兵士模样的人冲进来，以为又是遇到了难伺候的客人，条件反射地往床脚直缩。

其中一个年纪稍大些的兵士和善地朝惊恐的除夕笑了笑：“孩子，不用怕，我们是来救你们出去的。”

原来，这队兵士是专门来端了这个娼窝的，除夕还有小清倌在内的所有被逼良为娼的无辜少年都被救出，送到一处规模宽敞营寨里好生照顾。

这座营寨算是个大本营，里面像除夕这样形形色色被救出的有不少，都住在一间大帐篷里，还有卫生员管治病配药。

除夕本就热心善良，见营寨里的人对自己一干人这么尽心尽力，也不嫌弃自己的身世和来历，心中感动，便力所能及地主动帮忙打个下手。小清倌也跟在除夕身边，把除夕像哥哥一样的依赖。炊事班的一个老大娘很喜爱除夕，每次除夕来厨房帮忙，有什么多余的好吃的都招呼着除夕给带回去补补身子。

日子又恢复了从前的宁静，只是在夜深人静的时候，除夕还是往往会想起自己在病榻上被女仆们轮奸，被卖进青楼被迫接客的屈辱。那些不堪的记忆往往在最深沉黑暗的夜如同潮水一般侵袭上来，令他手脚冰凉浑身发冷，无比渴求黎明的降临来带他从无尽的梦魇中解脱。

有人来了！除夕猛一转身，见床边站着一个女子的身影。

记忆里那些可怕的画面浮现在脑海中，除夕几乎是条件反射地用被子裹了身子，又怕吵醒了一旁熟睡的小清倌，极力压抑着想喊的欲望，瑟瑟发抖地往床角缩：“不要……不要……”

来人也吓了一跳，尴尬而窘迫地连连摆手解释：“我……我不是要伤害你的……我只是……来看看你。”她看除夕仍旧是一脸惊惧的表情，手忙脚乱把手中的灯举起来，照着自己胳膊上：“你瞧，我……我是卫生员！”

除夕借着昏暗的灯光定睛一看，果然看见一个红色十字标记，心中稍微安定了几分，但对于这个卫生员半夜前来的目的还是心存疑虑。对方见除夕还是一脸戒备，以为自己闯了大祸，也紧张地乱了阵脚，语无伦次地仓皇解释：”啊……你别怕……我……我就是听员长姐姐说，要多关照关照你，所以才半夜来看看你的………”

原来这是个有些羞怯的卫生员姑娘，心想着卫生员长嘱咐自己，除夕算是这些被救出来的失足少年中受摧残比较严重的，要特别关照除夕的恢复情况，这才夜半三更好心起夜过来专程看一趟，不料被除夕误会，好心办了坏事。

除夕哭笑不得，心里却漾起一股暖流，原来自己也是值得被关心的，他掀开裹得严严实实的被子，朝姑娘露出一个笑容：“没事，你瞧，我这不是好好的吗？”

这个跟除夕年纪相仿的小姑娘脸都尴尬通红了，刚想起毕竟除夕是个男孩，意识到自己今晚擅闯少年闺房的行为纯属不端的流氓采花贼举止，顾不得除夕的笑容多么明丽纯良，也顾不得细看除夕是不是真好了，飞快地说了句“对不起”便手足无措地跑了。

第二天，这个卫生员姑娘来值班的时候脸都是通红的，双眼不自然地看着别处，就像生怕闯了祸被发现的孩子。

除夕笑笑，也不在意，身陷青楼的这几年没少在女人面前赤身裸体过，一丝不挂的情节更是数不清，昨天好歹还算衣衫整齐，对方又是事出有因无意为之，也不计较，还是照样一如既往地热心帮忙。

姑娘躲了他一阵子，见除夕没有介意，也就继续用自己的方式关照他，尽心尽力尽职尽责地给除夕换药，三天一大问一天三小问地关注除夕的身体状况，有些笨拙而固执地完成卫生员长交给自己的任务。

相处地久了，这个羞怯的姑娘时不时也会悄悄瞄一瞄除夕的小脸，但只要男孩那双漂亮的眼睛视线一移过来，马上就会极其不好意思地红着脸移开视线。

她似乎和其他女人不一样。除夕心想着。他在风月场呆久了，久得能看出那些道貌岸然衣冠楚楚的恩客眼神里藏不住的变态欲望，可是姑娘的眼神令他难以捉摸，他看不懂那双澄澈的眼神里代表的心动的含义，不过他能感觉到，应该不是恶意和觊觎。

姑娘无微不至地照顾除夕，除夕不知道怎么回报她，就用在青楼里学到的手艺，给姑娘精心缝了一只绣了名字的小荷包表示感谢。

收到荷包的姑娘万分感动，惊喜地眼眶里都漾起了泪花，一面抹着泪，一面把荷包系在腰间，哭得像个弱不禁风未出阁的男孩子似的，连连问除夕你怎么这么好。

一日，除夕从厨房帮忙回来的路上，不经意瞥见不远处，佩着自己手作荷包的姑娘低眉顺眼地站在卫生员跟前，似乎正被责骂着什么，除夕赶紧藏到一边悄悄听。

“你可得想清楚了！他可是高桥南的儿子！怎么回陷在青楼里！这其中没准有什么阴谋隐情！你可不要跟他走太近！”卫生员长苛责的声音直直地刺进除夕的心里。

他的出身，他的过往就像一个无法抹去的烙印，无论他多么努力地想要忘记，这个耻辱的印记始终会伴随他的一生。

姑娘争辩了什么，他没有继续听，默默回到了居住的地方，照常招呼小清倌来拿他带回的好吃的，自己却一口没吃，推说累了，宽衣上床，一夜无眠。

日子一天天过去，姑娘看除夕的眼神越发特别，就连旁人都能从那双羞怯的眼眸中读出对恋慕之人的向往。

除夕始终都是淡淡的，平静得如同一汪冰封的死水，任凭石子如何撩动，也激不起一丝波澜。

他不忍心当面拒绝这个腼腆的姑娘，想用这种冷淡的方式让姑娘知难而退，放弃对自己一个不值之人的追求。

可是，他想错了。

连看见他身子都要红脸的姑娘竟然鼓起勇气向除夕求爱了，她拿出精心准备的戒指，表示想娶除夕。

除夕心中如何不明她的情意，他也觉得姑娘是位良配，只是想到那些污秽肮脏的回忆，一想到娼窑里老鸨残忍的鞭打，接客时狭窄昏暗的隔间，数不清的女人在自己身上躺过，自己不知道被插过多少女人的阳物，被灌了多少脏污的精水，更何况，自己还有一个铁心残暴，与姑娘所在的阵营敌对的父亲。这样不堪的自己，又怎么配得上这样好的妻主呢？

除夕忍着心割裂似的疼说明了缘由，拒绝了姑娘的表白。姑娘攥着戒指哭成了泪人，但也郑重其事地表示，自己尊重除夕的选择，无论何时，只要除夕愿意，她都会等着他。

“我们最近……先别见面了吧。”除夕怕姑娘再来时难堪，说这话时极力地硬起心肠，眼泪却止不住往下流，此时此刻，他是多么希望自己能跟高桥南一样，无情冷酷地快刀斩乱麻，可他做不到！他不是高桥南，他是马除夕！

除夕没有等姑娘开口，转身跑开了。

他很想回头看一眼，他强烈的直觉告诉他，姑娘就站在原地，泪盈盈地望着他远去的背影，他抹了把湿漉漉的脸颊，强睁着被泪水模糊的双眼，免得自己跌倒。

二人默契地许久没有再见。

直到有一日，睡梦中的除夕被炮火的爆炸声惊醒，对安全感习惯性的缺乏使他敏锐地察觉了不详的危机。除夕赶紧去推一边熟睡的小清倌，骤然之间外面已是连天的喊杀声，双方激烈交锋的火光照的漆黑深沉的夜有如白昼，电光火石之间，帐外跌跌撞撞跑进来一个狼狈踉跄的人影，声嘶力竭地向他哭喊：“除夕！快跑！”

除夕还在惊愕当中，猝不及防帐外传来一声冷酷的枪响。

姑娘圆睁的双目闪过一瞬之间濒死的惊恐，胸前出现一个突兀的血洞，随后便歪倒在了地上，还没有来得及和她心爱的少年相聚，最后哭喊着奔向除夕的神情永远定格。

几个荷枪实弹的人闯进帐篷，将除夕团团围住。小清倌害怕极了，一个劲往除夕怀里钻，除夕把小男孩护在怀里，极力压抑声音中的恐惧，颤声问：“你们是谁？”

没有人回答他。猝不及防一块浸满了迷药的湿帕按在脸上，除夕无助地挣扎了两下，很快便失去了知觉。

除夕再次醒来时，发现自己竟回到了很久以前那座冰冷阴暗的大宅。照看他的军士见他醒转，急匆匆地出门去禀告。

除夕由仆人搀扶着，披了件貂衣坐起来，喝了两口水，恢复了些神智，正习惯性地去看身侧小清倌的踪影，思绪却被一阵不愿听见的脚步声打断。

高桥南一脸喜色地跨进门，笑眯眯地看向面露怯色的除夕：“我的好儿子，你这次可是立了大功啊！”

除夕一脸疑惑，完全不知道眼前这个男人在说什么，他一心担心小清倌的下落，急切地问：“我身边那个男孩呢？”

“放心。他自然是去了他该去的地方。”高桥南脸上的笑意浓得化不开，他坐到床边，伸手覆上除夕的肩头：“为父就知道，你不会让为父失望。这次剿灭敌军，你头功大大的有！”

除夕心里咯噔一下，暗觉不妙，颤着声音问：“什么……什么敌军？”看着眼前男人捉摸不透的笑容，除夕心里陡然升起一股不详的预感：“你！你做了什么！！”

高桥南意味深长的目光拐了个弯，看向除夕的小腹——在那个位置，除夕接受了肿瘤切除手术。他掏出一枚小巧的遥控器，轻轻一按，除夕的小腹内立刻传来两声感应的“滴滴”声。

“你！你对我做了什么！”除夕恐惧地缩进被子，惊恐万分地捂住小腹。

“没什么，不过是借着切除肿瘤的名义，在你身上安了个小玩意。”一旁的副官走进来，朝高桥南会心一笑，“要不是安在少爷你身上的追踪装置，我们又怎么能这么快锁定敌军的方位呢？”

“你们……难道……！！”豆大的冷汗自额间滚落，除夕艰难地呼吸着，极力避免自己去设想最可怕的真相。

“不错！让你去青楼接客，去敌军营寨里卧底，都是为父大计的一部分。”高桥南骄傲的目光里尽是得逞的狡黠：”如果事先告知了你真相，你又如何能有这么精湛以假乱真的表演呢？为父的眼光不错，你很完美地演绎了一个受害者的角色，这次剿敌成功，要记你头等功！”

“什么？！”除夕如坠冰窖，望着眼前与自己血脉相连的亲生父亲，这个为达目的不择手段的可怕魔鬼，他只觉得彻骨的心惊胆寒！

“你放心，那几个以下犯上的女仆和青楼一干人等，为父已经替你处理好了。从今以后，再也没有马除夕了，你就是我高桥南最骄傲的儿子高桥克也，未来的高桥少佐！没有人会知道你的过去……”高桥南得意洋洋地话语一句一句如同刀子一般，狠狠扎在除夕战栗的心上。

不！不！是我…………姑娘……老大娘……还有小清倌……是我！是我害了她们！除夕捂着耳朵，极力阖上紧双眸，痛苦的泪水大滴大滴地滚落，他只希望自己能忘掉这一切，能让这个恶魔从他生命中像在视线里一样消失，他希望这一切都是是一场噩梦，而心口撕裂一般的剧痛告诉他，这一切都是真实的！他被自己的亲生父亲利用，成了屠杀无辜的刀具！

“你以后就是为父的接班人，我们父子俩是一体的，你的身体是我的，你的灵魂更要听命于我……”

“我不听！我不听！你滚开！滚开！！！”除夕捂着头痛苦地在床上翻滚，十指深深插进被汗水浸透的发间，无边的悔恨吞没了他，他用尽全力去逃离，意图摆脱这个恶魔在他耳边称颂的荒谬邪恶的言论，可是无论如何挽救，残酷的事实都告诉他这一切于事无补——杀戮已成定局，他身上背负着数条被害死的血淋淋的人命！

“组长，这……”副官见此情景，一时不知如何处理。

“把他关起来，好生看管！”高桥南紧皱起眉，这小子怎么还是这样不成器！

副官心有不忍，到了饭点，借着送饭的名头再去探望，发现可怜的除夕已经精神失常，他只会把自己蜷成小小的一团，喃喃地重复：“我是除夕……我是除夕………”

一脸过了数日，除夕还是没有丝毫好转的迹象，失心疯的症状愈加严重，只执着地保留在小院里生活记忆，平日里对着自己雕的木雕发呆，看着个老仆妇就管她叫娘亲。

“组长，要不……把少爷送去医院疗养一段时间吧……”副官踌躇再三，终是小心翼翼地向高桥南提议。

“嗯。”高桥南阴沉着脸，望了一眼蜷在角落里自言自语的除夕，神色冰冷地点头同意。

除夕被送进了最好的精神病院接受治疗，可不管医生怎么努力，高桥南再怎么怒骂笑哄，他始终都是那副痴傻的模样，仿佛这所有发生在辽城的一切都与他无关；他是马家最受宠的小幺马除夕，他的身心永远属于那个温馨欢乐的小院。

只是，唯一温暖了他生命里的三个人，娘亲，大哥，二哥，再也没有出现。他幸福的回忆永远局限在了少年时过去无数个无忧无虑的除夕。

其实有一天，除夕的大哥马中秋以铁匠的身份来医院帮忙维修一些器械，但他并不知晓，与他彼此互相想念的弟弟就在楼上的病房。

终于在一个大雪纷飞的除夕夜，除夕见到了久违的亲人，娘亲在案板上剁着肉，叮叮当当的欢快极了，二哥坐在灶台边上烤火，煮熟的饺子咕嘟咕嘟地翻着锅，在一片温暖祥和的气氛中，一身霜雪的大哥推门进来，来不及放下手里的东西，第一个笑眯眯地摸摸他的头：“除夕，看大哥给你买了什么？”

极响的爆竹声将熟睡的人惊醒，入目皆是豆一般大的黄色的灯火光，接着又听得毕毕剥剥的鞭炮，祝福的时刻到了，知道已是五更将近时候。朦朦胧胧之中，远处的爆竹声联绵不断，似乎合成一天音响的浓云，夹着团团飞舞的雪花，拥抱了全市镇。在这繁响的拥抱中，一向云谲波诡的辽城也懒散而且舒适，从白天以至初夜的疑虑，全给祝福的空气一扫而空了，只觉得天地圣众歆享了牲醴和香烟，都醉醺醺的在空中蹒跚，在温暖幸福的除夕赐予辽城的人们无限的祝福。

是除夕夜啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 不重要的后记：  
> 无意之间在B站考古大发现伦伦的一部电视剧，片名叫《燃情大地》，里面伦伦演的马除夕，初登场无忧无虑阳光纯良的良家少年人设……爱了爱了。
> 
> 不过，比起黑化，我还是更倾向于坚守的剧本，希望小除夕始终是善良的小除夕，不是后来那个各种惨又各种坏的高桥少佐……虽然后者人物立意更加深刻真实更有意义，但我还是喜欢那朵纯洁小白花（狡猾笑）。
> 
> 至于最后除夕精神失常然后孤独的郁郁而终，没有HE圆回去一个happy ending，我认为生活本来就有很多不完美，令我们无能为力的地方，这也是符合除夕所在的时代背景的，毕竟原作里，被迫黑化的除夕也只是可悲的牺牲品。
> 
> 结尾是化用的鲁迅的《祝福》（百分之八十都是抄的作业，实在模仿改编不出大师这样经典的文笔，干脆照搬还顺眼些）
> 
> 开头很大一段是插叙，讲的除夕在青楼自杀之后叙述前因后果，后面就是除夕没死成之后的时间顺序发展剧情。
> 
> 果然写作要一气呵成，睡了一觉起来看，我艹，昨天晚上我瞎JB写了啥玩意……


End file.
